The effects of cocaine are being considered in relation to biogenic amines with a particular emphasis on catecholamine synthesis. The effects of cocaine on catecholamine synthesis in isolated synaptosomes is being determined when the drug is incubated with the synaptosomes, as well as the effects if the drug is administered in vivo with subsequent isolation of the synaptosomes. Behavioral studies of the effects of cocaine in nonhuman primates are also being undertaken in a series of studies in which the drug is being compared to amphetamine. The effects of cocaine on biogenic amine release using in vivo systems is also being investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Akil, H., Madden, J., IV, Patrick, R. L. and Barchas, J.D. Stress-induced increase in endogenous opiate peptides: concurrent analgesia and its partial reversal by naloxone. In: Opiates and Endogenous Opioid Peptides. H.W. Kosterlitz (Ed.), Amsterdam: North Holland, 1976, pp. 63-70. Madden, J., IV, Akil, H., Patrick, R.L. and Barchas, J.D. Stress-induced parallel changes in central opioid levels and pain responsiveness in the rat. Nature 266:358-360, 1977.